


New Happiness

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Bullying, Feelings Realization, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: The snack pack and Creek had been captured by the bergins. Creek had been eaten by the king only to escape. Branch and Poppy have entered the castle to find them.





	New Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Creek was in the bergin king's mouth wishing he had listened to Branch. He was swallowed but he luckily used his hair to stop himself from going all the way down the bergin's throat. The momentum flung him out of king Gristle's mouth.

As soon as he landed on the floor he ran. He was glad they were stunned by what he had done. He then used his hair to hide himself away. Creek forced himself not to shiver in fear especially when a bergin was close.

“Where did that troll go!?” Chef yelled.

The other begins nervously shrugged. They did not see where the troll went. They were in too much shock to notice. Luckily for Creek the news traveled quickly throughout the castle. It had made it to where Poppy and Branch were. Poppy almost squealed in happiness when she overhead two begins talking about it.

“Did you hear that Branch?” She whispered to him.

“Hear what?”

“He's alive. Creek is alive! He managed to escape before he was eaten.”

“Wonderful! But if you don't keep your voice down we will be caught.” Branch warned her.

“Right.” She whispered.

Soon the begin they were using for transport had stopped. She opened the door and walked inside. They jumped down and hid. Like Branch had said neither wanted to be captured. The begin, Bridget, set the age down on a stand across from them.

“Oh scullery maid! These dishes need to be spotless for Trollstice tonight.” Chef said as a pile of dishes came down on Bridget. “The king has invited everyone in the km from except you.”

Bridget ran to her bed crying. She rummaged through her nightstand and pulled out a piece of paper. On one side of the paper was a few specials. On the other side was King Gristle. She cut out the picture of the king and began singing.

Poppy of course listened intently. Branch on the other hand cringed and covered his ears. He had no idea what it was that caused these beings to start singing every few seconds buy he was done with it all. First the trolls and now this bergin. It was ridiculous. Luckily for him the begin had stopped singing and fell asleep. Poppy stared at her in sadness.

“Aw! She's in love with the prince.”

“What!?” Branch shot her a look. “Begins don't have feelings.”

“Maybe you don't know everything about begins.”

Branch rolled his eyes. “Let's just go!”

“Okay.”

Poppy went to the cage that held her friends. Meanwhile Branch went over to the begin. He took out a pouch a sprinkled some powder/dust in her face. He jumped off the bed and joined Poppy. She stared at him in confusion.

“What did you do? What was that powder you put on her face?”

“A paralyzing powder that was mixed with sleeping dust.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Just in case she wakes up. They dust puts her into a deeper sleep and if that doesn't work then she will be unable to move.”

“Oh.”

Branch rolled his eyes. For a princess she was pretty stupid. He couldn't wait to be in his new bunker. He would be alone and not with someone who hugged every hour and sung at the drop of a hat.

“Let's go!”

“Whatever.”

They ripped the sheet off the cage. They looked at the two in shock before it changed to one of happiness. Soon they were singing causing Branch to groan.

“Poppy!” They yelled. “Celebrate good times, come on!”

Poppy chimed in. “It's a celebration!”

“Shh!”

“She's asleep and paralyzed.”

He glared at her. “Others can still hear you.”

“Right!”

Branch rolled his eyes once more. He really needed to get away from her. He grabbed Poppy's scissors. She looked at him in confusion as he began working on the lock. He let out a soft ha when the lock popped open. He handed the scissors back. She looked at her now bent scissors in dismay before the others hugged her. She was happy they were now free. Branch gave them a hard look.

“Time to go.” He informed them.

“Yes it is. Let's go find Creek.”

“Not all of us.” Branch said before the others could cheer.

“What?” Poppy and the others looked at him in shocked confusion. “Why not?”

“Less chance of us getting caught.” He left out the rest of that sentence.

“Oh.”

“Poppy do you remember the way out?”

“Yes I do.”

“Then you go with them. Take them back to troll city and hide in my bunker. I'll stay here and look for Creek.”

“Got it.”

“Don't get fooled. If you hear music or an instrument stay put. It could be the bergins. I have a secret entrance that I will use.”

“Okay.”

They separated after that. Poppy was with the snack pack while Branch was on his own. The group left as quietly as possible. Branch watched them leave from a distance to make sure they made it out of the castle. Once he saw them run down the stairs he began searching the castle.

Unlike the others he wasn't hopeful. They didn't understand how lucky Poppy and he had been when they had found the snack pack. Now there was a troll running and hiding. It wasn't going to be easy and he knew that there was a huge possibility of him not finding Creek or Creek being caught and eaten. Branch himself was at a disadvantage with the castle being huge.

It would have been easier to start at the same place as Creek. Problem was that he had no idea where Creek was when he had escaped. He sighed as he his when he heard a bergin coming his way.


End file.
